


Caught in the Trap

by spookynogood (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 7 INCHES OF PURE MAYHEM, Bad Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Humiliation, It's canon though, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Weird Junkrat noises LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spookynogood
Summary: During battle, a horny Junkrat corners you while you're defenseless - and takes full, sexy advantage of the situation.You don’t want that crazy, filthy freak to use you...right?





	Caught in the Trap

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much wrote this for my own fun, but hey - sharing is caring!  
> So enjoy the weird Junkrat dialogue and complete lack of plot❤️❤️❤️ 

Oh, man. You were screwed. With no strength and no ammo left, you booked it into the first doorway you saw - a wooden shack, in the quiet, lonely part of the map. You desperately scanned the floor for a health pack, but - with a gulp- you realized there was something far worse here, seemingly waiting for you.

Now the tall, lanky enemy, whose grin horrifies you, stands blocking the light of the only doorway out of the shack. Junkrat laughs and says, “Surprise!”

You were screwed - now, you’re doomed.

He tosses his sticky mine at the wall behind you, and it plants itself on the wall right above your head. You flinch and yelp, shutting your eyes, accepting your sudden, explosive death.

But, after a moment of stillness and odd silence, you open your eyes to see Junkrat rubbing his chin, mouth slightly open, eyes locked into yours. You jolt backwards, so suddenly that the back of your head hits the wall behind you. What kind of expression was that?! Why was he not detonating the mine?

”You know, I was gonna kill ya, but I’ve...er...changed my mind!” exclaims Junkrat, before a mischievous giggle. “You know, I’ve been soooo desperate for a good rootin.’ In fact, I was just thinking about how fuckin’ horny I was, was even considering going in this here shack and wank myself off, and then - you just happened to SHOW up!”

You grimace, hoping he’s kidding...but when you look down, you see that his good hand is rub his dick through his shorts. Your eyes widen. “Oh...no,” you stammer. “No! I am NOT gonna - “

You stop short as soon as he lifts up his mechanical hand. In it is the trigger button for the mine on the wall, right above your head. His thumb hovers centimeters above the bright red button, the press of which would reduce you to smithereens. You gulp in worry.

“‘Not gonna?’ Well you better ‘gonna’...or I’ll BLOW YOU UP!” He bursts into a short bout of hysterical laughter. Then he abruptly stops, and looks angrily at your chest. He growls, “Your shirt.”

Confused and distressed, you can only let out a weak, “What...?”

Junkrat limps up to you, jerking around crazily, as usual. He gets so close that you have to completely press your back against the wall. His copper-colored eyes stare right into yours, and he stammers, urgently and angrily, “The SHIRT! Open the shirt! Come on. I want to see those tits - NOW.”

You’re stunned.

“No,” you say.

“Ah, that’d be right.” He frowns and steps back for a moment. “Sheesh. Gotta do everything myself ‘round here, huh?”

Without warning, he leaps onto you. You try your best to fight him off, kicking and punching and cursing, but his grip and height get the best of you. Ferociously, with a scream, he succeeds - he painfully tears strips off cloth right off of you, and raises up his hands triumphantly.

“Mmnn...WOW!!” he exclaims, with a perverse giggle.

Furiously, you cross your arms tightly over your exposed chest. This lanky, insane freak of a man doesn’t deserve to see that at all. He repeatedly attempts to pull your arms away from your chest, but you keep bending over, making it impossible for him. “Come on, babe - come on - “

Without even realizing it, you’ve been cursing at him and calling out for help. You only notice when Junkrat stuffs the cloth from your ripped shirt into your mouth, almost down to your throat.

“Pipe down, you twat,” he grunts, using his fingers to shove it deeper into your mouth, until you cough and gag. “Scream like that and they’ll find us.”

Your mouth being stuffed somehow makes you go limp - you seem to give up and give in. Your arms fall away, and Junkrat finally gets the view of your chest that his hard cock has been aching for.

His eyes almost pop out in excitement, and he makes an array of weird grunts and giggles as he crouched down and closes in on your chest, licking every which way. You’re so humiliated that you can’t bring yourself to look down.

“Mmmmhhh!” he whined, as his mouth latches onto your nipple and starts sucking and biting, in equal measure. It’s completely unpredictable, and you catch yourself jumping up and making cloth-muffled noises of pain and surprise every few seconds. With his good hand, he starts to pull and twist your other nipple between his index finger and thumb, almost painfully. All the while, his weird grunts and giggles persist.

You squeeze your eyes shut, wanting to believe this isn’t happening. How can this soot-covered pervert abuse you like this during the fucking battle? It’s unfair, the kind of power he has over you, to abuse your body any way he wants...

Strangely, you notice the blood rushing to your clit, and...you think you’re actually starting to get wet. He keeps sucking and biting, unaware. The disgusting, urgent way he’s taking you starts to turn you on, whether you like it or not. His horrible methods are working. You’re mortified.

Suddenly, as if an idea sprung to him, he leaps up and painfully grabs your face by the cheeks. “Alright - let’s MAKE OUT!”

You’re surprised - and then not surprised at all. “Make out” means something entirely different to Junkrat. It’s likely that he had never kissed anyone or anything before. You don’t even feel his lips on you - it’s 100% tongue. Junkrat licks you sloppily, everywhere, from your chin to your neck to your shoulders, all while audibly groaning and breathing hard.

You’re so humiliated that you force yourself to look away - but there’s something very hot about a desperate, depraved man dragging his long wet tongue over your skin and clothes. The trail of his warm spit is neverending, and you start to feel like an absolute wet mess.

He grabs your throat and exclaims, grinning, “Now THAT was HOT!” Smiling, mouth ajar, he looks around the room for a moment. “What’s next? Oh! I know. Let’s have a gander at that pussy of yours, hnnn...” It seems like the word itself turned him on, and he lets himself shudder. Everything he says - even the way he talks - makes you so uncomfortable.

He crouches down, until he’s eye-level with your crotch. You stand idly with your arms at your sides as you watch him pulls down your underwear, and gasps excitedly; “No way...you’re WET?!”

Oh God. You look away and squeeze your eyes shut. You’re so ashamed of yourself.

Meanwhile, Junkrat’s never felt prouder in his life. His voice takes on a humorous tone. “Okaaaay, then! Wasn’t my intention, luv, but I’ll take it - GLADLY! Never thought I’d find a girl who LIKES this sick Junkrat shit! Hah - imagine - a dirty little good-girl like you!” He laughs heartily, and gives your exposed thigh a long, humiliating lick.

You let out a surprised grunt when one of his dirty, nail-polished fingers slides all the way up your pussy. “Mmmmf!” you protest through the cloth stuffing your mouth, as he slides it around inside you, aimlessly and cruelly.

“Hhhnn...yeah...tight in here!” he says, happily. His eyes are wide, and have that ever-present twinkle of cruel insanity. You wonder if Junkrat’s craziness and unpredictability would make him good in bed. Or would it make him incredibly bad? You realize that you’re probably going to find that out...very, very soon.

At the thought of that, your heart rate increases, and so does the speed of Junkrat’s dirty, long finger sliding in and out of you. You start breathing in and out to its rhythm, and you let your eyes close and let yourself get lost in the moment for a little while. Junkrat, the sleazy, insane-pervert-criminal force-fingering you against a wall...you start to genuinely like this. His half-gloved knuckles punch your clit again and again and again...and you think you might actually start moaning soon if he doesn’t stop.

Without warning, he suddenly pulls his finger out of you, which makes you groan and bend over a little bit, as if begging for more. Confused by why he stopped, you watch Junkrat grin at his finger, place it onto his tongue, wrap his lips around it, and suck it.

His eyes close as he tastes it. “Mmmmm...soooooo niiiice,” he sings, eyelids fluttering, and a chill runs down his spine.  
The discomfort comes back to you instantly. You remind yourself how weird and off-putting Junkrat is. Like, who the hell talks dirty with phrases like that? His gross, awkward dirty talk shouldn’t turn anyone on, at all...right?

“Y’know, you’ve been a very good girl so far. Taste good, too. So go on, take that gag out. I won’t press the trigger. Promise!” He gives you a surprisingly genuine smile.

Gratefully, you weed it out of your mouth - a wet mess of cloth. Your mouth feels so much less dry. You toss it aside.  
After his finger had been sucked clean, Junkrat darts up from his crouching position, and stands over you. He asks, huskily, “Alright, BABE...think you’re ready for 7 inches of pure MAYHEM?“

It was a rhetorical question. Roughly, without even considering your pain, he wraps his arms around you in an obscene hug, and slams you to the ground. After one roll, he is on top of you. Your thighs rest right above his tattered shorts, and his hard, pale cock pokes out of his fly, resting on your pussy, all the way up to your belly button. You realize that 7 inches is fucking huge. Junkrat is propped up by his hands; he hangs his head down to look over your bodies with a devilish grin. You notice the little tufts of blonde hair in his armpit, and the tattoos over his arms. Hm...he isn’t that bad-looking.

“I can’t wait to destroy your fuckin’ cunt,” he giggles, which once again, prompts you to remember that you’re about to get fucked by Junkrat. You exhale nervously.

He sits up, spits on his good hand, and immediately transfers the spit to his cock. You watch him slide his hand up and down a few times, already crossing his eyes and grunting with high-pitched excitement. You can easily imagine how he jacks himself off - he probably has such a high sex drive that he can bust a nut whenever he wants. You wouldn’t be surprised if you saw him humping couches like a dog in heat.

Your arms are over your head - limp and helpless - and the feeling of his drying spit all over you is making you even wetter.  
Once his cock is perfect and slippery, he angles it downwards, towards your hole.

“IN I GO!” he screams unnecessarily. The sex hasn’t even started, and he’s already being so loud. You frown and stifle an uncomfortable laugh - but you’re interrupted by your own gasp.

The head of his cock slides effortlessly inside you - it feels so large and smooth. You want to savor that moment, but he keeps pushing in even deeper, and deeper, until your eyes roll back completely. Breathlessly, you moan, “Ohhh my God...”

With his dick probably half-inside you, he straddles you way too close, missionary-style, eyes looking right into yours. With his face so close to yours, you can hear and smell each breath so vividly. Like alcohol and firework smoke. He says quietly, grinning, “The cock is in! Oh, I’m gonna fuck you raw, baby. Too late to stop me now!!”

You wonder what he means. Then you instantly learn. His speed goes from 0 to 100. You genuinely scream as he starts fucking you with the speed and ferocity of a wild animal. The missionary position gradually turns into a mating press. He lets out squeaks and growls and starts hurting you - squeezing your sides, pulling your hair, biting down very hard on your neck. 

Meanwhile, you feel the entire length of his cock slide its way in and - just as recklessly - slide its way out, again and again. You hear his blonde-haired balls slapping against your thighs with every violent thrust, and can imagine how he looks from behind, with his bony ass flexing and unflexing each time he pounds his cock deep into you.

You claw your nails into his back, as you cry out in pain and pleasure, and decide in your mind that this is definitely the most intense sex you will ever have, in your life. The insane Junkrat, fucking you with reckless abandon, treating you like a fucktoy.  
Breathing and gasping right into your ear, you think you hear him beg, “...hhnngh! Call...me...a dirty...bitch!”

There’s so much going on, you don’t even understand what he wants. You’re too busy moaning for your life as you’re mercilessly pounded by that long, thick dick.

“Say it!” he begs. “Say it! Or I’ll b-blow...you up...!”

You remember that people’s greatest insecurities are often their greatest fetishes. Reluctantly, you repeat, “Dirty...bitch...?”

“Ooo-ooo-oo-ohh YEAAAAH!” he screams, fucking you somehow even more vigorously than before. He smacks your side so hard you yelp. “Say somethin’ else, even worse...say you’d NEVER fuck me - ‘cause I’m a crazy, dirty, pathetic BITCH!”

“I’d n-never...fuck you...Junkrat, ‘cause - “ You moan accidentally, from Junkrat hitting your G-spot directly.

He slaps you across the face, hard. “SAY IT!”

“...’cause...you’re a c-crazy...”

He presses his chest against you, hard. He thrusts all the way in with a slap. “OHH!”

“Dirty...”

A harder slap into you. “OHHH!”

“P-pathetic...”

At least 5 slaps. His eyes roll all the way up. “OHHHHH.....!”

“...BITCH!” you exclaim, as an orgasm takes you by surprise. You shudder and jerk around as Junkrat’s angry fucking leaves you on the brink of consciousness. Your vision blacks out for a second - and you barely hear Junkrat scream “FIRE IN THE HOLE” before you feel the warmth of his jizz in your pussy. You twist and unfurl under the chaotic pervert while he yelps and groans and growls on top of you. You can’t believe you’d somehow allowed him to empty his balls inside - but you don’t regret it. It was absolutely the best sexual experience you’d ever had. And it did NOT start off that way.

“Oh...shit,” whines Junkrat, sweaty and spent. He slowly slides his dick out of you - it’s dirty now, just like the rest of him, and covered in his cum. “Hnnnmmgh,” you moan from the emptiness, as a few final waves of orgasm hit you. 

Junkrat smiles exhaustedly, and collapses on top of you. “That was some good fuckin,’” he says, laughing between heavy breaths. “I can’t believe...I made a girl...CUM!! And I got to sprog inside there...woof. That - that was great. I’m gonna flog off to this for YEARS.”

You lay there, breathing hard. You sigh deeply. “Wait,” you say, and then pause in thought. “Did you actually say ‘fire in the hole’ when you came?”

Junkrat stares at you. “Yeah.”

You sit up. “‘Fire in the hole,’” you repeat.

“Yeah. That’s what I did,” says Junkrat. “I fired...in there.”

You don’t know what to make of a disgusting weirdo who yells out his ultimate voice line during orgasm. But you had so much genuine pleasure from the sex that you don’t care. It was humiliating at first, but hot damn, you are glad you got that good release.

You stare awkwardly at each other. Then you start passionately making out. 

THE END


End file.
